Tixx's Infinirarium/Hoelbrak
This page contains information about Tixx's Infinirarium as the airship stopped at Hoelbrak during Wintersday 2012. Dungeon information Objectives Those princess dolls are sure demanding. They want gifts! * Collect presents for the toy princesses. ** Presents received: x/15 ** Your contribution: x ** Leaving in 0:0x. The newly released princess dolls are stirring up trouble. * Color unpainted princess dolls with the plasma paint cannon. ** Dolls Painted: x/40 The griffon toys have been driven from their aerie by bossy princesses! * Retake the plush griffon's aerie from the princesses. ** Aerie ** Princess dolls are malfunctioning and trying to ride Ventari toys! * Defend the toy Ventari from the princess dolls. ** ** Ventari toys remaining: 5 The overzealous toy soldiers are out of control! * Destroy the malfunctioning mortars before they cause too much damage. ** Malfunctioning Mortars destroyed: x/25 The overzealous toy soldiers are out of control! * Drive off malfunctioning toy soldiers attacking the assembly line. ** Waves of Soldiers Repelled: x/8 Tixx built the plush griffons to be extra cuddly. They're also extry pesky. * Destroy plush griffon nests, and drive plush griffons away from the helm. ** Helm ** Toxx has gone haywire! * Stop Toxx from rampaging through the airship. ** Toxx ** Toy production is running smoothly. Tixx is grateful—as is all of Tyria! Rewards The dungeon rewards are as specified on the main dungeon article, with a Plush Griffon Frame as the miniature frame. Walkthrough NPCs Allies *Apprentice Yemm *Fless *Grupp *Kazzi *LAK-Y 200 *Pilot Ulla *Plush Griffon *Princess Doll *Toymaker Tixx *Toy Soldier *Toy Ventari Foes *Charr Toy Mortar *Malfunctioning Mortar *Malfunctioning Toy Griffon *Malfunctioning Toy Princess *Plush Griffon Nest *Skritt Bottle Lobber *Skritt Forager *Skritt Gear Lobber *Skritt Pistolier *Skritt Sentry *Toxx *Veteran Skritt Forager *Veteran Skritt Shiny-thief Dialogue ; When the doll coloring begins : '''Princess Doll:' Call me Princess! : Princess Doll: I'm the princess! And I do what I want! : Announcer: Attention: toyes en route to storage are exhibiting unexpected behaviour. ; When hitting Princess Dolls with the Plasma Paint Cannon : Princess Doll waves at . ; When hitting Skritt with the Plasma Paint Cannon * Tenacious Skritt cowers. * Tenacious Skritt: Wintersday went splat. Giant clanker lied to us. ; When the coloring is over : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. ; After taking back the aerie : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. ; When the toy soldiers go out of control : Announcer: Warning: test-subject malfunction. Hostile behavior detected. : Announcer: Attention: malfunction in the testing area. Test subjects are out of control. ; When the toy soldier waves start : Announcer: Attention: malfunction in the testing area. Test subjects are out of control. ; When the plush griffons attack : Announcer: Warning: griffons are hunting the golem assistants. ; When Toxx goes haywire : Toxx: Target—acquired. Hic! All—t-targets—must—remain—still—so I can destroy you. : Toymaker Tixx: Oh! Put her into sleep mode. I need to recalibrate her procols! ; Toxx at ~75% health : Toxx: Hic! Do—not—resist. I—am—Toxx—hic! ; Toxx at ~50% health : Toxx: I—have—the—spirit—of—Wintersday—in—me! : Toymaker Tixx: Oh! Put her into sleep mode. I need to recalibrate her protocols! ; Toxx at 25% health : Toxx: Hic! ; After the battle : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. : Toxx: Hic! Systems—hic! Shutting—down... : Toymaker Tixx: And a this, and a that, and a tweak to the torque nodule. There. That ought to do it. All better. : Toymaker Tixx: Happy Wintersday to one and all! Now, get back to work!